


The Breakfast

by allyasavedtheday



Series: New Beginnings [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, I couldn't let the whole series go by without an appearance from papa stilinski, M/M, New Girl au, breakfast is the most important meal of the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyasavedtheday/pseuds/allyasavedtheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the things that could've possibly happened, Stiles really didn't think the morning after the night before would be interrupted by his dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breakfast

When Stiles wakes up it's to sunlight filtering through drapes that clearly were not closed properly. He's unbelievably warm which is odd because he's absently aware he's shirtless. He sighs, not willing to open his eyes just yet, and nuzzles into his pillow except - it's not his pillow. He opens his eyes frantically only to close them immediately against the harsh light. After a second he opens his eyes again - this time slower - and they settle on dark hair and the curve of a tanned shoulder.  _Derek's shoulder_ , his brain screams.

And suddenly last night comes rushing back to him.

He had sex with Derek.

And it was  _awesome._

And now they're cuddling. Seriously, Stiles is so on-board with this he can't even begin to find the words. Now that he's more awake and more aware of himself, he knows Derek's back is pressed against his chest, his legs are tucked under Derek's and he has an arm around Derek's middle.

And Stiles never wants to move. Like,  _ever._

Derek's still asleep, his stomach rising and falling gently under Stiles' arm. After a moment's deliberation Stiles leans forward and presses a kiss to Derek's shoulder. Because he can. It's allowed now. They're...well, Stiles doesn't know what they are but he still thinks shoulder kisses are okay.

He watches Derek sleep for a while and just when he's starting to think he's being creepy he realises he can't really feel Derek breathing in and out anymore. His eyes widen in horror and he presses two fingers to Derek's neck.

"Are you checking my pulse?" Derek mumbles and Stiles freezes.

"Psh no! I was-" Derek rolls over slightly in his arms and raises a sceptical eyebrow - how he manages to look sleepy  _and_  sceptical, Stiles doesn't know.

Stiles ducks his head and smiles sheepishly. "Sorry."

Derek chuckles and rolls over fully so he's on his back; Stiles pressed against his side. "Morning," he says smugly, another laugh threatening to escape.

In a fit of bravery, Stiles leans down, slotting their lips together. "Morning," he grins when he pulls away. "Want breakfast?"

"You're offering to make me breakfast?" Derek smirks.

"Hey, Stiles Stilinski does not do hook-ups half-assed. You're getting breakfast." He reluctantly pulls away from Derek and scrambles off the bed, searching for some pants - in the end all he finds are Derek's pajama pants but, again, he thinks sharing clothes is allowed. 

"Stay here," he instructs once he's at the door. "It's gonna be awesome."

*

Stiles bustles around the kitchen, readying everything he needs. He sets a bowl of Coco Pops on a tray, along with a glass of orange juice. When the toast pops in the toaster he grabs it, depositing it onto a plate and onto the tray too. Okay, so it's not the breakfast of champions or anything but Stiles is a lousy cook and he'd rather not burn the loft down the morning after the night before - total mood killer, honestly.

Stiles picks up the tray, ready to return to bed and not resurface for, oh, about twelve hours when the front door opens.

...And then his dad is standing in the entryway, overnight bag in hand. "Surprise!" he exclaims, grinning brightly at his son.

"Dad." Stiles is frozen in place. Is this actually happening? Did someone swap his life with a romantic comedy while he was asleep? 

"Stiles, what are you- oh." Derek ambles from his bedroom - wearing pants, at least, _thank God -_ and pauses a few metres away from Stiles. He hasn't actually met Stiles' dad yet but he's seen enough pictures to know what he looks like. 

Stiles regains some of his composure and snaps to life. "Dad!" he says again, this time much happier. He sets the tray down on the island and goes to give his father a hug. "What are you doing here?"

The Sheriff laughs and claps him on the back. "Lydia and Jackson are getting married! You didn't think I'd miss that, did you? They're your best friends."

Stiles smiles when he pulls away and tells his father honestly, "I'm glad you're here, I missed you."  _I just really wish you'd called first,_  he finishes in his head.

His dad squeezes his shoulder and his smile softens. "I missed you too, kiddo." His eyes travel to Derek then, who's still rooted to the spot, trying to look as non-threatening as possible.

"Uh Dad, this is Derek; my roommate," Stiles introduces, imploring Derek with his eyes to keep his mouth shut.

The Sheriff moves away from Stiles and extends a hand. Derek takes it and attempts an unassuming smile. "Pleasure to meet you, sir. Stiles has told me a lot about you."

"He's mentioned you quite a bit too," the Sheriff says. "Nice to meet you too, son."

They stand there in an awkward silence until Stiles' phone starts ringing. He checks the caller ID and groans; he can't deal with Lydia right now on top of this. Still, he answers the phone. "Hey Lydia, listen I can't-"

Lydia cuts him off with a tirade about how Allison got called into work and how she  _needs_  a second opinion. She then goes on to provide him with a very colourful description of what'll happen to his nether regions should he not show up at the aforementioned address. 

It is for fear of his life and nothing else that he agrees to meet with her. She hangs up with a clipped, "Don't be late!"

Stiles hangs up, sighing at his phone. When he looks up Derek's staring at him with dread like he already knows where this is going.

"So, I have to meet Lydia. Cake emergency or something...Dad, you'll be okay here with Derek right?" Stiles asks, trying for casual and missing it be a mile.

His father simply smiles and nods. "Of course. We can get acquainted while you're gone." He looks to Derek, who plasters a smile on his face the minute he realises he's being watched.

"Great," Stiles says with faux enthusiasm. "I'm just gonna go ready."

*

Stiles can't have been in his room for more than forty seconds when Derek comes barging in. " _Stiles,_ " he whisper-yells

Stiles drops the t-shirt he was going to wear with a sigh. "I know. I'm sorry; I didn't know he was coming."

"Obviously." Derek's voice softens considerably when he speaks next. "Do you really think leaving him here with me is a good idea?"

"Not particularly," Stiles admits. "But you'll be fine just.. _.Don't_  talk about us, okay? Like, at all."

"Why?" Derek asks warily.

"Well, he's just a bit...protective," Stiles answers hesitantly. Derek's eyes widen and his mouth opens like he's about to protest so Stiles rushes on. "He's a cop so he's naturally more suspicious than everyone else, okay? And he worries about me 'cause I'm all he has left. But, aha, as my college boyfriend found out, he's not above bodily threats so just, steer clear of any conversations involving us or anything we did last night."

Derek almost smiles at that but then he's nodding in defeat. "Fine...When will Scott be home again?"

Stiles chuckles, moving around his bed to stand next to Derek, and pats his shoulder. "He'll be home from the gym by lunchtime and I'm gonna try to leave Lydia as soon as possible."

Derek scoffs, "Good luck with that one."

*

Stiles is sitting in some bakery just outside of town with Lydia and  _how long does it take to choose a cake, good God?_

"Can't you just choose chocolate like a normal person?" Stiles whines, not for the first time.

Lydia rolls her eyes for about the twentieth time since he got here and he knows she's super stressed about the wedding but he's really irritable right now too. Because Derek is  _terrible_  under pressure and Stiles is just waiting for his dad to call him and scream down the phone, demanding explanations.

"Why couldn't Jackson do this with you?" Stiles grumbles.

"Because Jackson's opinions are  _wrong,_ " Lydia says with finality. If Stiles wasn't dying to get out of here, he'd probably laugh because Jackson talks a tough game but they all know who wears the pants in that relationship.

Lydia seems to pick up on the fact that something's wrong - and that, is exactly why he's so accepting of Lydia going crazy about the wedding because he knows she still cares. "Okay, what's wrong? I just asked you to spend the morning eating cake with me. Stiles, this is your dream come true. Why are you eyeing the door like you're about to bolt any minute?"

"Derek and I slept together last night," he mumbles, taking another bite of the red velvet cake he's been picking at for the past ten minutes. Lydia drops her fork, causing him to look up. She has the most downright evil smile on her face that he's ever seen. 

"Oh really?" He really doesn't understand why  _her_  smirk is self-satisfied. Shouldn't he be the one smirking like that?

"Oh it gets worse," he assures. "My dad showed up unannounced this morning."

Lydia bites her lip in a clear attempt not to laugh. Eventually she manages an, _" _Oh honey__ ".

"I know!" he complains.

"Well, I have to say, Stilinski, you've got some nerve, letting Derek deal with the whole "Meet the Parents" shtick on his own," she says nonchalantly.

Stiles makes an indignant noise and points his fork at her. "Need I remind you,  _Ms. Martin_ , you're the one who made me leave?"

Lydia grins smugly and Stiles realises belatedly she was just teasing him. "Evil," he glares.

She huffs and pushes a slice of chocolate cake in front of them. "I'm sure they'll be fine."

*

They're not fine.

Derek keeps looking to the front door with more and more longing, just hoping Scott or Stiles will come home and save him any minute. It's not that he doesn't like Stiles' father. Quite the opposite actually; he's basically just Stiles but about thirty years older. Conversation's been fine so far but Derek's constantly on edge, just waiting for himself to trip up and say something stupid.

As if reading his mind, the Sheriff broaches a new topic of conversation. "So Derek, got anyone special in your life?"

He tries for self-deprecating and hopes to God it works. "Me? Nah, no one special-"

"Come on, a handsome guy like yourself? Surely there must be someone!" the Sheriff presses.

Derek tries to consider his options and figures half-honesty is his best angle. "Okay...Yeah, there's someone."

The Sheriff chuckles, "I knew it! Tell me about them."

"Well, his names Sti- Stephen! His name's Stephen. And uh, he's...really serious and not at all funny. Um...he's a lawyer and..." he trails away, trying to think of more traits for "Stephen".

The Sheriff eyes him speculatively, "Uh huh, and does this...Stephen, does he know how you feel?"

Something tells Derek the Sheriff's not buying this at all but he perseveres anyway. "Well, I'm not really- I'm not the best with opening up to people."

The Sheriff nods sagely, "Well, if you want my advice, words are overrated sometimes."

Derek looks at him curiously, "What d'you mean?"

"Look, I know my son can talk a million miles a minute when he wants to - he gets it from his mom - but I'm like you. Not good with words in the slightest. And so, when I was trying to get Stiles' mom to go out with me, I used to buy an ice-cream from the diner she worked at every day only to give it right back to her. Eventually she got the hint." His smile is faraway when he meets Derek's eyes again. 

Derek doesn't know what it is; whether it's the story or the quiet nostalgia on Stiles' dad's face or what but  _something_  makes him blurt out, "It's Stiles."

The Sheriff startles before looking confused. "What?"

Derek closes his eyes briefly, already regretting this. "The person. Stephen. He doesn't exist. It's Stiles."

_"You told him?"_

Derek looks up abruptly and sees Stiles standing in the doorway, gaping at him. Derek's about to try and come up with some excuse when the Sheriff starts laughing. "Stiles, calm down. I know."

"What," Stiles frowns, migrating from his spot in the doorway to the couch where Derek and his dad are sitting.

"I've known since the minute I walked in the door this morning. I didn't get to be the Sheriff for no reason. Give me  _some_  credit."

"I…" Stiles flounders in disbelief. Derek just thinks it's better if he stays silent.

"Look," the Sheriff makes sure to catch both their eyes before continuing. "Clearly whatever's going on between you is new so I'm not getting involved. Relax Stiles."

Derek leaves the room before he can hear Stiles' reply.

*

Stiles is in bed, lying flat on his back and wide awake. He hasn't seen Derek since he got home and that was at 2 o'clock. He's been trying to call him and texting him since Derek left the loft not long after he left the room when Stiles' dad had been talking to them.

Stiles thinks he's mad but he literally doesn't know why. As far as meeting the parents goes, that was actually pretty painless in Stiles' opinion.

He gets a text five minutes before midnight. It's from Derek and it only says one word; "Roof."

Stiles contemplates it for all of ten seconds before he's hurrying out of his room. He tiptoes past his dad asleep on the couch and heads for the stairs that lead to the roof.

When he gets to the roof, his breath catches. Derek's turned on the fairy lights that they've yet to take down since Christmas. There's a table cloth over the rickety old picnic table and on top of it sits a breakfast that, Stiles notes, is much fancier than the one he'd prepared this morning. Derek's standing in front of it all, "We uh, never did get to have breakfast this morning," he explains with a shrug and a small smile.

Stiles grins. To be honest, he's pretty speechless right now so he just follows suit and takes a seat after Derek. 

He notices that Derek made a smiley face out of the pancake, bacon and eggs and Stiles thinks his heart just about melts when he sees it. He picks at the food, a smile playing across his lips when he asks Derek, "What are we doing?"

Derek looks up from his own food with wide innocent eyes, looking purposely oblivious. "Right now? We're having breakfast."

"Having breakfast?" Stiles asks with a wry smile.

Derek grins and ducks his head before nodding. "Yes."

Stiles has decided he really likes breakfast.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Psssst! Breakfast is a code word for falling in love, in case that wasn't glaringly obvious ;)
> 
> Okay this is actually my favourite one so far and I don't even know why but it was oh so fun to write so I hope you enjoyed it :D
> 
> We're on the home stretch now kiddies! Just one more left!
> 
> You know the drill by now; Characters do not belong to me and you can find me at [ allyasavedtheday](http://allyasavedtheday.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
